Justice League:Murphy's Law
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: Why does it seem like things always go right for our favorite heroes? What if it didn't? (One-shot)


**Going to be just fun little one shot.**

 **TT**

Superman punched Darkseid, but it had little effect. He received one that knocked him into a grassy area.

Searing, hot lasers blasted at Darkseid, but rays came back at Superman in return. The two lasers battled fervently. Eventually Darkseid prevailed, and Superman was thrusted back, into a small farm.

He came crashing down into a house.

"Pa, my man, how are you?" Superman asked weakly as he sat in the debris of the left side of the house.

Jonathan Kent paused mid-bite and dropped his sandwich.

"Martha, the house is destroyed again," he called upstairs.

"Then call the plumber," She yelled back.

Superman reached for the house phone.

"Bruce, B-man, buddy, old pal. . . I need a favor . . ."

 **TT**

Wonder Woman flew over a neighborhood, scanning the houses intently. Then one caught her eye.

 _Siding: gross. Roof color: yuck. Yep, this is the one._ She thought.

She crashed down into the house.

"When there's trouble you know who to call!" Someone sang, then stopped. "Forgot my medicated soap!"

The guy pulled back the curtain then let out a high-pitched shriek.

"Wonder Woman? In my bathroom while I'm taking a shower? Pinch me," he giggled.

"The nudity of man doesn't faze me," she said indifferently. The guy was pasty, out of shape, and had curly hair.

"I'm guessing you're here to interrogate me about the eco-crimes," he chuckled awkwardly.

"Who are you working with?"

"Can I at least get a towel . . .?" He got out and made his way over to the towel rack. She tied him up in her lasso.

"Don't move. Now, who are you working with?"

"Lex Luthor," he whimpered.

"I said don't move," she said firmly.

". . . It's involuntary . . ."

 **TT**

Billy Batson walked down the street, leading a pretty blonde girl his age. They stopped at the movie theater. The pimply-faced teenage boy, with long black hair, working in the booth looked at them blandly.

"Two for Zombie Taxidermy," Billy told him.

"That's pg13, little dudes," he responded. "You have someone over 13 with you?"

"No . . ." Billy got an idea "-way we would come without someone over 13."

"Uh, Billy?" His date asked.

"I brought my big brother, and I'll go get him," he ran down the street and turned into an alley.

"Whatever floats your boat, little dude."

The theater worker watched as random lightning came down to one area.

"God bless America," he breathed out.

Shazam walked out, and rushed into the clothes store across from the alley. A while later he walked up to the movie theater.

"Three for Zombie Taxidermy," he smirked coolly.

"Where's little dude?" He asked.

"He's in the bathroom," he chuckled.

"What bathroom?" He asked strangely.

"It was an outhouse," Billy continued.

"Where?"

"Are you getting paid to ask questions or give tickets?" Billy asked exasperatedly.

"Both. I also work in customer service . . . How is your service?"

"Terrible. Now give me the tickets," he demanded.

"Ask and you shall receive," he rolled his eyes. Billy gave the tickets to his date, who had a confused expression.

He ran away, and he came back a moment later.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom at the clothing store," he said, then remembered his earlier lie.

"I mean the outhouse is inside-No! I-uh . . . and she's gone."

 **TT**

The Flash ran at lightning quick speeds, dodging cars and buildings. He ran under Lex Luthor who flew over him.

"Nowhere to hide, Lex," he called. He almost built up enough strength to try jumping, but something stopped him.

"Ow!" A car. A car, had stopped him. Some may think the car had hit him, but they would be wrong.

The woman got out, as she watched him hold his sore toe.

"What is this car made out of? Titanium?" He screeched.

"I am so sorry," the lady quickly apologized. Flashed rolled around on the ground.

"Mommy!"

A few policemen stood by awkwardly.

"Should we do something?"

"Just walk away . . ."

"Do you need ice?" The lady asked frantically.

"I need your phone," he dialed on the lady's phone.

"Iris? Iris! Help! This is a level 7 boo-boo!" He yelped. "Yes, it's a speed toe stumping."

He rolled around like a five year old.

"Of course I was looking where I was going . . ."

 **TT**

 **Like, favorite, review if you enjoyed**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
